Hell Hath No Fury Like A Scorned Omega
by Atari 9
Summary: On their wedding day, Sasuke never shows up, leaving Naruto stranded at the altar. Five years later, the two meet and Sasuke is in for a surprise because hell hath no fury like a scorned Omega.Will their romance be rekindled or has the flame been dead for too long to start over? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN** : So I'm not exactly sure how this happened, but I was bored riding the bus to school and started to type a story on the google docs on my phone, a day later I realized that I had written five pages. Anyway, I thought it would interesting to get some feedback and wondered what you all think. I was inspired by FanofBellaandEdward because her stories are awesome, so go read them if you like mpreg and other related stuff.

Warnings: MPREG, ANGST, SLASH, SEX, DOB/SUB relationship, A/O/B DYNAMICS

Hell Hath No Fury Like A Scorned Omega

Summary: On their wedding day, Sasuke never shows up, leaving Naruto stranded at the altar. Five years later, the two meet and Sasuke is in for a surprise because hell hath no fury like a scorned Omega. Is it faith or a case of bad luck?

Chapter One

Saturday, March 18. It was quarter past four and Naruto was waiting for his fiance to arrive at the altar. He wore a modern black tuxedo with a white tuxedo shirt underneath and black leather shoes. Everything was perfect except for on one detail; They had planned the ceremony to begin at three. Naruto tried to hide the awkwardness he felt as he stood there alone. He was not one to typically shy away from an audience (he was an aspiring actor after all), but now he was totally out of his element as today was one of the few occurrences where he felt subconscious about being on stage as he listened to the small pool of guests (most of the people they had invited to their small wedding were old high school classmates and friends) not so subtle whisper to each other about the missing groom.

" _Awww, I feel sorry for the Naru-chan. This must be so embarrassing."_

" _I heard that the Alpha was from a well to do family, but was disowned because the Omega, they were probably against the wedding."_

The nineteen-year-old Omega took in deep breaths and tried to remain calm as he repeated the mantra _everything is fine._

"Where is the other groom?" The officiant asked. He was older Beta with gray short hair and whiskers, dressed in his white official gown ."I do get paid by the hour you know and I do have another wedding ceremony at five."

Naruto resisted the urge to snap the at the older man and instead smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I'm sure he'll be here soon. It must be the traffic, Sasuke's never late." He laughed nervously to reassure the man that everything was okay, but was really trying to reassure himself that the Uchiha was indeed en route to _their_ wedding.

The beta gave Naruto a dubious look that said ' _like I never heard that one before'_ , but didn't want to push the issue with the already stressed out Omega.

 _Where the fuck is you teme!_ the blonde began to feel the panic creep in as his stomach contorted into several knots and he felt like he was about to throw up. Deep down he knew something bad was happening.

Just then he felt his back pocket vibrate and pulled out his phone. Naruto sighed in relief when recognized the woman with pink-haired that appeared in the photo on the caller ID. He had sent his groom's maid, Sakura, to find the whereabouts of his fiancé over thirty minutes ago.

"Hey Sakura-chan, did you find teme?"

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun," the blond was at a loss for words as it felt like someone had stabbed him in the stomach, this was the last thing he wanted to hear. "I'm at yours and Sasuke-kun's apartment and all of his belongings are gone. He did you leave you to note… and a check."

It was like the slap in the face. So Sasuke actually left him on their wedding day! How could he! Naruto remembered when he left that morning to meet Sakura at the spa and he kissed the Alpha goodbye nothing stuck out to him that the older man had cold feet. So why today of all days would he decide to end their relationship?

Naruto managed to swallow the lump in his throat as he tried to fight back the tears, "Wh-what does it say?"

"I think it's better that you read it yourself," Sakura answered, her voice tinged with pity and sadness.

"No, read it to me now. I have over a hundred people here and they might ask me the reason why the other groom isn't here. I can handle it Sakura."

"Ok," she began to read aloud, " 'Dear Naruto, I should've told you this sooner, but I can't marry you. I'm sorry that I ruined our big day, but right now I need to focus on myself and the future. We were too naive and rash to think that everything would be okay as long as we had each other. My family accepted me back under the one condition that I leave you. Don't try to contact or look for me because I'm going to America. Please take this check for ten thousand dollars and do whatever you please with it. Signed, Sasuke Uchiha.'" she finished with a slight sob. "I am so sorry Naruto-kun."

"Thank you Sakura-chan," he hung up the phone. He resisted the urge to laugh at the irony of it all as tears rolled down his cheeks. His fiancé left him for money. He had known that Sasuke had some initial difficulty living in their poor run-down apartment and they both were working two jobs to make ends meet, but he also thought that there love for each other was stronger than that. He guessed he was wrong.

"Is the other groom on his way?" The officiant asked with a condescending tone.

"No, he's not coming. He might as well be dead." Naruto stated with a sullen expression on hid face before addressing the wedding guests. "I'm sorry to keep you all waiting, but the wedding is off." The room instantly filled with gasps and the whispers increased. "Thank you for coming today." He bowed and with that, the blond left the altar and went down the aisle all on his own. It never once dawned on him that he would be stood up on the day of his own wedding.

Almost an hour later when he reached his apartment by bus, Sakura hadn't left yet. Everything that Sasuke owned was no longer there. The person he loved the most in the entire world had left him. Gone. Vanished. And the real kicker- he left by choice. A whirlwind of emotions stirred within the Omega's chest, as he was sad, angry and confused. His only wish was never to see that bastard again in his life. Because if he did he would pay dearly for the hurt he caused Naruto, hell hath no fury like scorned Omega.

xXx

It was three weeks later, Naruto found himself in a hospital. Sakura had dragged him to doctors because he had been sick ever since Sasuke left him at the altar and he had also lost a considerable amount of weight that the pinkette was concerned about his health and volunteered herself on suicide watch. As a nurse, Sakura knew that Omega's was a sensitive breed and had a higher chance of suicide than Alpha's or Beta's because of their chemical composition in their brain. Something left from the archaic days when they relied heavily on mates still existed in their genes. Since Sasuke left Naruto unexpectedly, the chance that his inner Omega slowly trying to kill him by refusing to eat and throwing up every day went unbeknownst to the blond because all he could think about was his rejection. When an Omega is rejected by the person they considered their mate, they had symptoms similar to an addict such as withdrawal. It was a cruel fate that Omega's had to suffer through and whatever God created them was a sadistic SOB.

When he got into the hospital room, he let one of the nurses, her name tag read 'Shizune', draw some blood, analyze his blood pressure and pee in the cup.

"So how've you been Naruto?" His doctor, Tsunade, asked. She was an older Alpha with blond hair and large breasts the size of honeydew melons. Naruto was sure she was in her sixties, but she didn't look a day over thirty.

"Okay I guess," he shrugged, he would rather be at home in his warm comfortable bed.

"Do you know why you're here?" She peered up from her notepad.

"Sakura's scared that I'm killing myself." The blonde huffed in annoyance, " I think she's just being overprotective."

Tsunade raised a fine brow, " Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Of course not baa-chan!" He shouted in indignantly.

"So how have been feeling lately?

Naruto frowned, "Okay for someone that was left at the altar. I mean how does a person get over the worst rejection ever. So much rejection that you feel like you just can't handle it! I mainly guess I want to give that sorry piece shit a piece of my mind and tell him how I feel!" Naruto fell his lip begin to quiver as his body shook with anger and tears streamed down his face. I feel so torn. During the day I am angry and hate him, but then night creeps in and _all_ I can think about his him...the fun things we did together. All those times we laughed and made love... I mean how can he just throw it all away. Did he ever care about me at all?"

Naruto wiped away the tears with the sleeve of his jacket as he watched Tsunade write something on her notepad.

"Have you been really tired recently?"

"I've been sleeping a lot lately." He admitted. Every since the _DAY_ happened he had been spending copious amounts of his free time sleeping when he wasn't puking his guts out.

Tsunade hmm'd and nodded as she jotted down some more notes on her notepad. "When was your last heat?"

Naruto took a few minutes to think, "About six weeks ago. Why?"

"I assume you and Sasuke had sex during that time? Was there anything _different_ during this _particular_ heat?"

The blond nodded. His last heat had been particularly annoying one. Almost seven straight days of moans, groans and sticky sheets. The first two of those days he wouldn't let Sasuke leave the bed for a cup of water until the horny beast inside of him was satisfied.

"Now Naruto the next question I am about to ask you is very important so I need you to be completely honest with me; had you been taking your suppression pills every day before your heat?"

"Of course I did," he answered sharply, the older blonde starred into the depths of his eyes, looking for any hint of a lie.

After a few seconds, Tsunade broke the stare off, "Okay, I believe you kid." She sighed, "I just don't understand how this happens then."

"Understand what?" Naruto raised his brow.

"Naruto you're pregnant."

"What!" The Omega almost fell out of seat due to shock. "How!?"

"You're last heat must've been strong enough to flush out the suppressant from your system. It's rare, but the pregnancy explains why you've been tired recently and your lack of apatite. "

 _'Just my luck'._ The blond resisted the urge to laugh. How ironic was his life? First, his boyfriend of three years stood him up on their wedding day and now he found out he was pregnant.

"Naruto…" Tsunade places a gentle hand on his knee. "I understand that you are under a lot of pressure, but if you want an abortion I support your decision and can set up the appointment."

Naruto eyes rested on his still flat stomach, now in his womb was a baby boy or girl that he created with Sasuke. "How far along am I?"

He watched as Tsunade shuffle some papers around, before finding the right one, " Your about five weeks now, legally we can't abort after week six so it's a good thing we caught it in time."

"I want to keep it Tsunade-sama," he stated. As an orphan, he had spent so many days and nights wishing for a mommy and daddy to adopt him, but it never happened. Instead, he met and fell in love with Sasuke. He couldn't bring himself to think about aborting the only family he might ever have.

"Are you sure gaki?" The blonde woman asked surprised, "raising a baby isn't a walk in the park, especially for single Omega parents with no family support."

"I'm sure." Naruto smiled for the first time in the last three weeks. "Just think of it as the last gift that the teme gave me before he left."

"Alright brat," She sighed heavily, "if you want to keep the baby we have to go over a few things to improve your physical and mental health because right now you are no condition to give birth."

Naruto nodded, the last thing he wanted to do was harm the unborn baby in his womb.

"Good. First I want to make sure that you're eating enough, it's normal to lose weight in the first trimester, but if you lose too much too fast you'll most likely lose the baby-"

"-But I've been throwing up every day and don't have much of an appetite."

"And that's normal, so I'll go ahead and prescribe a medicine that will reduce your nausea. Just make sure you're eating at least 1,800 calories a day. You'll come in weekly and I'll weigh you and measure the circumstance, of your stomach. "She handed him some leaflets including, 'What To Expect When You're Expecting',' Pregnancy and Your Body' ,'Cravings: Have A Balanced Diet', and the list went on and on and it almost overwhelmed the young Omega. "Also I want you to see a friend of mine a few times a week. His name is Kakashi-sensei and he's a therapist. I'll give you his number to set up an appointment."

Naruto opened his mouth to argue, "But I don't need a thera-"

"No 'buts' mister, " The blonde woman immediately reprimanded him. "I understand that you going through a lot of emotions and in your current state, it's important that you're mentally fit. I've seen many Omega's go clinically insane after their partner left them and I don't want that to happen to you kiddo, understood?"

Naruto nodded, aware that he was no condition to win this argument.

"Good." She beamed triumphantly. "Now, do you want to see your baby?"

"Wait, I can see my baby?" Naruto a face brightened up and his hand instinctively went to his stomach, giddy with excitement. He just found out he was pregnant and now he could see the little tyke.

"Well you won't see much since its still tiny, but I want to see if the embryo is forming correctly." Tsunade pulled on her gloves, motioned Naruto to lie down on the gurney and grabbed the gel for the ultrasound."It's going to be a little cold." She warned before applying it to his stomach and tracing it with with the ultrasound wand. It took her few seconds until she found the tiny embryo, "Okay runt, take a look at your baby."

Naruto's eyes were glued to the screen, the moment he saw the dark blob he fell in love instantaneously and he felt his chest swell with joy. It hadn't even formed organs or limbs yet, but he already felt that connection and wanted to hold the baby his arms. He was going to be a papa! He was finally going to have a family, but Sasuke wasn't here to share it with him. The realization stung a little bit.

"Here." Tsunade handed him a napkin.

He hadn't even noticed he had been crying for a second time that day. Naruto dried his tear-stained cheeks with the napkin. Ha had lost Sasuke, but he still had a piece of him. The blonde closed his eyes and imagined what his baby would look like; would he or she have his eyes and Sasuke's nose? Would they be an Alpha, Beta or Omega? In the end, he didn't care who his baby looked like or what they were as long as they were healthy and happy. And Naruto was going to make sure of that.

 **AN** : Thanks for reading if you read the whole thing. I don't have a beta-reader so please excuse any spelling or grammar errors. Be sure to leave a review if I should keep going. If I get enough reader support I would probably update every two weeks or so. Also what do you all think the primary and secondary sex characteristics for the baby should be? Right now I'm leaning towards an Alpha girl or boy.

XOXOXO

UPDATED 12/28/18 For some grammar and spelling errors.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Firstly: Happy New Years. Secondly: If you're reading this note, sorry I took so god damn long to get this chapter up. In my defense, I had final exams that drained my brain and energy. And then I got the holiday blues.

 **Warnings:** Slash, mpreg, cross-dressing, OOCs,OCs, and profanity. Don't like, don't read.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto doesn't belong to me, but luckily all OCs do.

 **Rated M** : Just a heads up there is a lime in this chapter. It's in italics for those who want to skip it.

 **Main Pairings:** SasuNaru

 **Thanks for reviewing:** _Guests, Neoh, cyiusblack, The Fucking Sea Queen, crzyanimemom, amagumori, Risika Redfern,_ phineashiccup _and Mkayyemolina. Thanks to everyone who favorited and followed as well_.

 **Sorry in advance for any errors. I do use the free version of Grammarly, but it doesn't catch all my mistakes and I did proofread** **it once.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Eight Months Later…**

It was ten days after his his due date in mid November. It was around three in the morning when Naruto woke up with a start. Ow. He winced as the intense pain flooded his body. It was like the crest of a wave of a cramp during one of his heats.Whoa, no way. Could it be? Was his baby on the way. As if to answer his question he felt another contraction, this one was short but still painful. Grabbing his phone, he dialed Tsunade hospital phone first.

"Hello?" He didn't recognize the very deep masculine voice that answered. Did he call the wrong number? Confusingly, he glanced back at the caller ID on his phone. Sure enough it was Tsunade's direct hospital line to her office. The woman practically lived in the hospital so didn't think she was at home. Maybe one she was in the delivery room and one of her medical team members picked up in her stead?

"Who is this? Where's Tsunade-bachan? " He questioned.

"I'm Neji Hyuga. I recently joined Tsunade-sensei medical team here at the hospital. And this is..."

" My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I think I'm having contractions and need to speak to Tsunade-bachan immediately."

"Oh, yes Uzumaki-san." The voice returned, "Tsunade-sensei informed me that you might be going into labor any day now." The blonde sighed in relief. "Unfortunately, she left for a conference yesterday afternoon to Suna and won't be back until tomorrow."

Naruto entered into panicked frenzy, "then who's going to deliver my baby?!"

"Don't worry Uzumaki-san, Tsunade-sensei has placed you in my care. I'll be delivering your baby."

The blonde frowned, he didn't want some stranger in the delivery room. He wanted Tsunade to be there with him just like she promised. He didn't think he would be comfortable giving birth in the presence of any other doctor.

"Ah!" he yelled as another contraction started again, this one more intense.

"Uzumaki-san are you okay?" Neji asked."Was it another contraction?"

After the pain subsided he responded, "yeah, it was another one."

"Do I need to send an ambulance or can your mate drive you to the hospital?"

"No ambulance is needed. I have someone to drive me and I don't live too far."

" Good, I'll have a room set up for your arrival Uzumaki-san. See you soon."

Hanging up the phone he felt jittery from this new development. Slowly he crawled out of bed to inform Sakura of his condition. After Sasuke had went AWOL on him, the pinkette had took it upon herself to force the pregnant Omega to move in with her. Mid way to the other bedroom he doubled over in pain as another contraction ripped through his body. Once it settled, he was able to knock on Sakura's bedroom door.

"Naruto??" She opened the door, still half-asleep.

"I think… the baby.. is coming," he huffed, was out of breath.

"Wait… now?!" Her eyes bulged out of the sockets at the sound of the news.

Naruto nodded feverently, leaning against the wall. He was beginning to sweat profusely.

Fully awake now, the beta quickly jumped into action. In a blink of an eye she disappeared into her room and reappeared dressed in her nurse scrubs with a medical bag hanging from her

shoulders. "Naruto where's your hospital bag?" she inquired, looking around.

Naruto's eyes widened, he had completely forgotten about it in the bedroom. "It's in… in the room… on the desk."

Wordlessly, Sakura went into his room and came back out with his orange duffle bag that they had prepared months ago. "Let's go," she wrapped her arms around him for support and made their way to the elevator.

Once they got to the car, Sakura gently helped him into the passenger seat of her car and buckled the blonde in before she hurriedly slid into a driver's seat beside him. "Everything is going to be okay, I promise," she looked him in his eyes and with nerves of steel, she put the car into drive and sped out of the parking lot.

"Thank you Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered between his practiced breathing exercises.

"No need to thank me Naruto-kun," she stated, pulling onto the empty highway.

"I don't know how I could ever repay you." His tone was serious, Sakura had been his rock since Sasuke ditched him.

"Just promise that when you become a famous that you mention me and we'll call it even."

"Deal," the laboring Omega managed to laugh, finding some humor in his distressed state.

When they stopped at a red light, another contraction hit him. His clenched knuckles turned white as his face turned red.

"Fuck!" the word was literary ripped out if him as he felt amniotic sac break signaling that the birthing process would be happening soon. Looking down, he saw the crouch of his sweatpants and the seat of the car was wet

"What's wrong?" Sakura looked over at him with concern.

"I'm pretty sure that my water just broke , the baby must be getting ready," he informed her, pointing to the blood stained seat.

"Oh shit!" The pink haired beta yelled stomping on the gas pedal as soon as the light turned green.

Arriving at the hospital, a tall man with long brown hair and a few other people from the medical staff were already greeted him at the entrance with a wheelchair. Sakura and another nurse - her name tag read Shizune- helped him out of the car and into the wheelchair.

"Hello I'm Neji Hyuga, I'm the doctor subbing in for Tsunade-sensei," the man introduced himself with a bow. Naruto couldn't help but stare at the man's perfectly chiseled face and sexy lips. "How are you feeling Uzumaki-san?"

"Like… shit," he replied, trying to keep his breath even and calm.

"Hello Neji-san," the pinkette greeted with a slight bow.

The doctor rose a brow, "Sakura-san, what are you doing here?"

"I'm Naruto's roommate and his birth partner."

Hyuga-san gave a her a quizzically look, but nodded. "How far along is Uzumaki-san?"

"I've been clocking the contractions at seven minutes since we left the house and his water broke on the way here."

The Alpha nodded, "Okay, let's wheel him into room nine."

As Shizune wheeled him inside, Sakura stayed glued to his side. They boarded onto an elevator and went up to the obstetrics unit on the fifth floor to a delivery room. Unlike regular hospital rooms, the delivery room was small, but warm and inviting. The bed was made to look like it could be found in a home and a ready made hospital crib for the baby sat right beside it. In one corner of the room was a small kitchenette with a mini fridge, a sink, microwave, and a toaster oven. In the other corner was a door that led to a private bathroom. Overall it was designed in a way for laboring mothers to feel a sense of ease and feel at home when giving birth. And it worked like a charm because as soon as Naruto entered the room he felt an immediate calm wash over him.

Slipping out of his clothes and into a hospital gown, Shizune began to poke, prod and strap the blonde up to several different medical devices; IV drip, heart monitor, and fetal monitor to track the baby movements and his contraction.

Once the young Omega was settled into the bed, he was hit by another contraction. When it ended., the anesthesiologist entered the room with a needle in his hand, "are you ready for the the epidural Uzumaki-san?"

"If it can make the pain to away, then fuck yes," He said through gritted teeth. His face was red from exertion as beads of sweat rolled down the his forehead as felt like his insides we're being twisted, pulled and squeezed all at the same time.

With no further convincing, the anesthesiologist went to do his job and helped the pregnant Omega bend over so he could insert the needle. The blonde hissed for a brief second as the needle pierced into his back, but it was quickly over with and he was able to administer the anesthetic before leaving the room. The medicine allowed just enough relief that he was almost completely numb to the pain from the waist down but still wiggle his toes and move his legs.

Two hours later Hyuga-san entered the room,a smile on his handsome face. With the help of Sakura, the Omega was pacing back and forth in the room on wobbly legs. "What's the progress?" he asked the nurse, taking a brief look at some of the monitors.

"Parent and baby are doing just fine, Shizune reassured, "his contraction are about three minutes apart now."

"Good," he mused. He then pulled on a pair of new gloves and approached the Omega. "Please lie down and put your legs up, I have to check how far you're cervix is dilated."

Although he knew it was only normal procedure, Naruto couldn't help but feel shy as he laid back down on the bed and put his legs in the stirrups before the doctor disappeared between his legs. Thankfully the protocol was done swiftly enough and he didn't feel much of anything.

"Well everything seems to be in good shape. You're dilated at ten centimeters. Which means-"

"-I can start pushing!?" Naruto blinked. He had feeling the urge to push for the last fifteen minutes.

"Precisely," Neji nodded and motioned to the nurse. "Shizune get ready for the arrival."

"Yes Hyuga-san," she came to his side, with a blanket and a cart with scale and some other medical instruments.

"Okay Uzumaki-san, whenever you feel another contraction I want you to push as hard as can," the doctor instructed.

Naruto nodded as he held onto Sakura's hand. When the next wave hit the Omega instinctual began to push with all his might.

"Good job… just a little more..ok now rest."

Naruto sighed as he took in deep breaths. He could feel the baby's head pressing against his birthing canal, ready to be born.

"You're doing great Naruto," the pink-haired Beta cheered as she supported his back so the blonde could sit up.

"Alright here comes another one. Push for me… one big one ok."

His body shook as another intense contraction hit and he pushed along with it.

"That's it…good... oh I can see the head… now give me one more...he's here! Hurry Shizune!"

"Naruto pull down your gown," Sakura helped him push down his gown so his chest was exposed.

Naruto felt elated when he heard a loud shrill cry before he felt a weight placed on him. "He's beautiful," the Omega stared in awe as his baby rested on his chest, covered with fluids. It felt amazing to have the small bundle of joy in his arms. Taking a better look, the blonde noticed that the newborn had received majority of Sasuke's features; dark raven hair, pale skin, pointy nose, and thin lips. He wondered if his baby would be an Alpha just like his other parent. It was of course too early to tell, but typically around age four the characteristics would begin show and on his fifth birthday the pediatrician would inform him of his son's second sex. Most parents wished for a Beta or Alpha child, but Naruto just wanted his son to be healthy and happy no matter what what his second sex might be.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun," Sakura looked down at the pair with misty eyes."What are you going to name him?"

Naruto smiled down at the precious babe, "His name is Haruyuki. Haruyuki Uzumaki."

 **Five Years Later**

"Haru Uzumaki are you packed yet?" Naruto picks up some stray crayons from the floor of his son's bedroom. It was almost five and the Hatake's would be arriving any minute to pick him up for his first ever sleepover for the entire weekend.

"I'm ready chichi," Haru shows off his Ponyo backpack with gusto, the bag was bursting at the seams.

Suspicious of its contents, the Omega decidedly takes a sneak peek inside of the backpack. Opening it, he discovers that instead of clothes, the bag contains half of young Omega's toy chest. "Haru, you can't take all of these."

"Why not?" the raven-haired chibi blinks in confusion, watching Naruto return the toys to their chest.

"Because there are no clothes in here," Naruto states sternly as he begins to rummage through the drawers for some clothing.

"But what am I supposed to play with at Kiri-chan's house?"

"I'm sure Kiri-chan will be happy to share his toys with you," Naruto muses. Haru pouts.

The blonde Omega sighs, "You can bring one toy with you to the sleepover." He continues to pack the bag with the necessities he believes his son would need. Once the bag is full, Haru hands him a familiar teddy bear to add to the luggage.

"Are you sure you wanna take Ai-chan?" He asks hesitantly looking at the pink teddy bear. Ai-chan is the Haru's most precious toy, it had been with the Omega child since infancy and accompanies him just about everywhere. It is obvious that the teddy bear had seen better days for Naruto had lost count of how many times he had to play emergency toy surgeon and reattach an arm or glue his button eyes back into place.

"I can't sleep without Ai-chan," the child informs him.

"Okay, just be careful with him," He warns, and places it on top of the clothes before zipping the bag closed.

"Chichi don't zip it all the way," Haru cries, "Ai-chan can't breath."

Adhering to the preschooler's plea, the Omega pulls the zipper down just enough so that Ai-chan could 'breath', but also the clothes wouldn't fall out. "Better?"

"Yes," Haru nods as he placed the bag on her back, immediately Naruto noticed that weight prove to be cumbersome for the little Omega. Maybe he overpacked?

"Can you handle carrying such a heavy backpack or do you want chichi to carry it for you."

Haru shakes his head furiously, "no way, I'm a big boy now, like Kiri-chan."

"Okay my big boy, let's go into the living room and wait for Kiri-chan. Sound like a plan?"

"Yeah!" With a cheer, Haru leads the way.

Coincidentally, as soon as they reached the living room the doorbell dings.

"It's Kiri-chan!" Haru squeals and runs for the door, "I'll get it,".

"Haru-chan waits for me," Naruto warns as he stops the child before he can open the door. "You're not allowed to open the door on your own, it's dangerous."

Giving the peephole a quick check, Naruto opens the door. Outside, a familiar family of three was standing; Kakashi, with his Beta mate, Iruka and their six-year-old Beta son, Raikiri.

"Haru-chan!"

"Kiri-chan!"

The kids yelled in unison as they greeted each other with a hug. The friends then began to chatter to each other excitedly.

"Good evening Naruto-kun," Kakashi and Iruka addressed him with a bow. As a therapist, Kakashi is quite an eccentric man. The alpha towers over him and has a very a handsome face. His silver hair resembles that of a scarecrow, and as usual, he hides the bottom half of his face beneath a medical mask. His partner, Iruka, on the other hand, is on the shorter side in the relationship- being closer to Naruto's height. The brunette's hair is fashioned back in a ponytail. As an elementary school teacher, he proves to be very strict with the children when needed, but he possesses the kindest brown eyes and smile.

For Naruto and Haru the Hatake's had become almost like an extended family to him. Supporting him in more ways than one. When he had lost both of his part-time jobs due to his pregnant state, Kakashi had been the first one to offer him help by hiring the Omega as his secretary. When he had decided to go back to school, Iruka helped him find scholarships. Now he was a recent college graduate with a double major in theater arts and English. It had been rough, but he endured it and would be soon starting his job as an screenwriter for a company.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei; Iruka-sensei," He returns the gesture to the older couple. "Would you like some tea?"

"Oh, no need Naruto-kun. We were planning on taking the kids to a magic show at the children's theatre," Iruka replies. "It will be starting soon."

"Magic show!" Kiri gasps excitedly and starts jumping up and down "I wanna go!"

"Me too," Haru adds, copying the Beta. The preschooler always feeling the need to mirror whatever the older boy did.

Crouching down, Naruto gives Haru a hug, "Okay kiddo, listen to everything that Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei tell you. I'll pick you up on Sunday."

"Okay chichi," the little raven kissed Naruto goodbye before grabbing one of Iruka's hand and Kiri grabbing the other.

"Don't worry we'll take good care of Haru," the Beta reassures the worrisome Omega, "just relax this weekend, you deserve it."

"Yeah, have some fun," Kakashi winks at him suggestively. "But not too much fun."

The blonde watches them longingly as the leave in a black SUV. Once the vehicle was out of sight, he closes the door. Looking around his empty apartment, his heart sinks a little. The Omega had no idea what to do with self on a Friday night. He can't remember the ladt time when he had so much free time on his hands. Deciding to lie down on the sofa, he curls up with their orange cat, Kyuubi. Turning on the TV, Naruto flips through the channels a few times before settling on a repeat episode of a popular comedy-drama _'Boys Over Flowers'_. After a few minutes, his eyes feel heavy as he slowly begins to drift to sleep.

It is around six-thirty when he hears the doorbell ringing. The blonde yawns, stretching languidly. The bell resounds again and Naruto gets to his feet. He wonders if it was Kakashi and Iruka again. Perhaps he forgot to pack Haru's toothbrush or something else?

Opening the door, the Uzumaki is shocked to see a brunette Omega on his doorstep.

"Surprise!" the brunette grins as he pushed to pass the Uzumaki, a suitcase rolling behind him.

"Haku what are you doing here?" Naruto closes the door behind him.

"I remembered that you told me that you were kid-free for the weekend and I figured we couldn't miss this opportunity to have some fun tonight to celebrate your new job," Haku chirps. Although he was biologically male, the twenty-five year old possesses very effeminate features and has a habit of wearing women's clothing. Wearing a very cute little black dress that stops right above the knee and a pair of red pumps, his hair is styled into a bun while his makeup is done to accentuate his doe-like brown eyes and high cheekbones. He looks positively stunning.

Naruto had met the crossdresser two years ago in one of his theatre classes, they had been paired up for an assignment and the rest was history.

"Haku I know you're trying to be a good friend and all but," he hesitates briefly, "I'm not ready yet."

"Come on Naruto-kun, it's been like five years. Don't you think it's time you got out there and mingle a little."

"No," Naruto replies flatly.

Haku rolls his eyes, "Fine, let me ask you this then; when was the last time you got some action between the sheets?"

"That's none of your business!" He snaps, feeling his cheeks singe with embarrassment. As much as he loves Haku, the fellow Omega always felt like it was his duty to get involved in the blonde man's love life whether he wanted him to or not.

He continues, "Naruto, it's normal to have _needs_. I mean, you haven't had sex with anyone since your ex, he-who-shall-not-be-named?"

 _Oh God kill me now,_ the Uzumaki pleads and resists the urge to bang his head against the nearest wall, the last thing he wants is to talk about is his involuntary-or voluntary?- celibacy. "Look Haku-kun, I'm not ready for that kind of relationships."

"When will you be ready?" the other male whines, frustrated.

"Hmm, probably when Haru goes off to college... I think."

"Ugh, why do you have to be so difficult," the brunette pouts, "it's just drinks and dancing. Maybe throw in some sexy Alphas or Beta's." He waggles his brows.

Naruto rolls his eyes, for the short time, he has known Haku, he found him to be as stubborn as a mule and when he got something in his head there was no dissuading him otherwise.

"Fine, I'll go." Naruto sighs in defeat.

"I knew you would come to the dark side," the other Omega says cheekily. "Now let's get started, we have a long night ahead of us." He then unzips his suitcase, revealing a variety of cosmetics, accessories, shoes and women's clothing.

"What are those for?" blues eyes stare at the suitcase and the contents warily.

"You'll see," Haku grins mischievously.

Naruto swallows, immediately regretting his decision.

It was almost ten when they reach a popular nightclub, **Shangri La** by a taxi cab. As the hottest club in town, the place has a line that curves all the way around the building.

"Haku, I'm not so sure about this," Naruto steps out of the taxi, every inch of his body still tingling from the pain of waxing. Looking down at his newly smooth legs, he wishes that he was wearing a pair of regular pants instead of the leather mini shorts that Haku had forced him into. One wrong move and everyone would be seeing his London and France.

"You look great, Naruto-chan," Haku smiles, pulling the blonde towards the nightclub. Naruto can't hold back his shock expression as they skip the long line and go straight for the entrance where they are met by an Alpha. Automatically, the velvet rope is taken down for them, eliciting groans and vile complaints from the other patrons waiting in line. Wordlessly, he watches Haku give the bouncer a quick wink. Like a lost puppy, Naruto quickly follows his trail.

Once he's inside, the first thing that Naruto notices about the club is the giant dancefloor in the center where hundreds of people are gyrating under the strobe lights to the loud pop-funk dance music. He can faintly the smell the mixture of sex and sweat.

"Let's get some drinks," Haku points to the bar on the second floor.

Nodding, they make their way to the bar, dancing sweaty bodies presses and rubs up against his. Once upstairs he notices that the music isn't as loud and there are booths for people to sit down. Finding a pair of seats at the bar, the bartender swiftly serves them each a pint of beer before they could even order. Naruto raises his brows. First the bouncer and now the bartender? Haku seems to have the whole place wrapped around his dainty little finger. From his many stories, the blonde is well aware of that the Omega enjoys hitting the club scene several times a week. Young and with no attachments, he was living his life to the fullest.

"I guess you come here a lot?!" he asks.

"I guess you can say I do." the brunette grins, drinking down his beer.

Taking a hesitant sip of his own beer, Naruto watches the crowd below them dance, some are in tune with the music while others are following the beat of their own drum.

"Let's go dance!" Haku shouts and downs the of last of his beer. The blonde opens his mouth to reject, but is already being pulled to his feet. "I won't take no for an answer."

Returning to the first floor, Naruto immediately feels out of place. It's been a while since he has danced. Noticing his rigidness, Haku mouths "follow me," before pulling their bodies together and moving his hips. Keeping the rhythm, he does the same but with more stiffness in his joints. Taking a deep breath, he closes his eyes to relax. Steadily, he loses himself in the music, his body becoming more confident in its movements, the vibrations around him spurring him on. He is unaware of how erotic their dancing is and doesn't notice the many predatory gazes that some the Alpha's and Beta's are giving them, but he does pick up on the increase scents of arousal circulating in the air.

After about the fourth song, they return to their seats at the bar and Haku excuses himself to the bathroom. Thirsty, Naruto finishes the rest of his pint in one gulp, when a new glass appears in front of him. This time it's a martini.

"I didn't order this," he looks at the bartender confusingly.

"Compliments of the gentleman," he points to the man on the opposite side the bar. Immediately, he spots trouble. The man smiles at him and Naruto feels a familiar prickly heat around his ears. Under the strobe lights, he can tell that the man is handsome. His messy red hair is a beacon in the dimness.

He returns the smile, feeling a little self-conscious. He raises the glass in gratitude towards his mystery patron before placing it to his lips. He has no idea what to do next. Should he approach the stranger and offer a drink in return?

Before he can think of what to do, the man casually slips in the seat next to him. On closer inspection, he can now see how attractive the man truly is, his mint green eyes are mesmerizing. He can also see that the man was built like a swimmer, his shoulders are broad, his arms are long and well defined. A quick whiff and he can tell that he's an Alpha, a strong one at that. His inner Omega crone in delight from the attention.

"Do you come here often?" the man asks. His voice is low and smooth as honey.

"Actually this is my first time here." Nervous, the blonde cast his eyes down to the glass in his hands. "Thanks for the drink, you didn't have to."

"You're welcome, you looked thirsty" the stranger purrs, sending a pleasant chill down the Omega's spine. "What's your name?"

"Nn-Naruto," the blonde stutters. God, where the fuck was Haku!

"Nice to meet you Naruto-kun, I'm Gaara. I saw you dancing out there, you're pretty good."

Naruto flushes at the compliment, "Th-thanks. It's been a while since I've danced."

"Really, I couldn't tell," He smirks. "How about you show me some more of those moves."

Naruto bites the bottom of his lip nervously, "Uh, I don't think so, I came here with a friend. I promise that I would wait for him here."

"I'm sure your friend won't mind if we have one dance, would they?"

Naruto thinks back to the brunette, if Haku was here he would be screaming and pushing him to dance with the Alpha. No buts about it.

"I guess not."

"Come with me then," Gaara offers his hand to him.

Naruto stares at the hand warily.

"Come on, I won't bite," the taller male teases. "Unless you want me to of course."

Hesitantly, he accepts the hand and Gaara leads him to the dance floor. Immediately the red head's hands are on his slim hips, pulling them together- no space between them. Not sure what to his own hands, Naruto places them on his partner's broad shoulders. He can smell the Alpha's alluring scent. He is using his pheromones to lure Naruto in, not enough to scare him away but enough so that only his scent is made to stand out in the crowd. Looking anywhere but the Alpha's face, the blonde wishes that the song would end soon so he can escape the heady scent.

"Am I that ugly, that you won't even look at me," the man teases.

Peeking up to look into Gaara's eyes, he sees the lust in his gaze. In that instant he became memorised.

The next morning, the blonde wakes up to the feeling of his skull cracked open. His head is pounding and there's a putrid taste in his mouth. His entire body feels sore, but the good kind of sore. Reluctantly he opens his eyes, still a bit woozy from the alcohol system he looks around the unfamiliar room. On the floor, he spots the clothes that Haku had loaned him.

Digging into the depths of his memory, he recalls some of last night's events. He remembers leaving with Gaara after a few more drinks in his system, the redhead offered to drive him home, but they ended up in a nearby hotel instead. He stumbled onto the bed, Gaara crawling on top of him.

 _"Do you know how fucking sexy you are when you dance like that?" he whispered huskily into the blonde's ear, gently nibbling at the earlobe. "I couldn't take my eyes off you." He then proceeded to a_ _ttack his lips, Naruto responded with just as much fervor. His toes curled as callous fingers ghosted beneath his top across his sensitive torso and back, leaving a trail of fire in its wake._ _He hadn't been touch in such a long time. Not since Sasuke._

 _"Touch me", Naruto moaned, bucking his hips wantonly, "please."_ _He could barely contain himself._

 _The Alpha chuckles, his hands rubbed the skin just above the waistbands of his shorts teasingly, "Happily Omega."_

 _Zip!_

 _He hears the zipper become undone. Gaara easily slips them down his legs. He sobered up a bit when he felt the cool air against his body and stiffened, realizing he that he was exposed to a man he had just met only a few hours ago._

 _Tentatively the hands started to massage his lower back. The Omega is touched by the gesture and relaxes, it was obvious that the Alpha was more concerned with his level of comfortability._

"Do _you want to continue?"_ _Gaara asked softly, his green_ _eyes glowing in the darkness._

 _"No, I want this,"_ _He answered, feeling a little bit shy._

 _"Good, I do too."_

 _Before Naruto could mentally prepare himself a hand wrapped around his erect cock._

A warning alarm goes off in his head when he feels a warm body shift behind him. Too scared to even take a peek, he quietly crawls out the bed and slowly pulls on each article of clothing before tiptoeing out of the hotel room. In the hallways he notices some of the staff gives him some dirty looks- by the way that he is dressed, they probably think he's some sort of hooker or an escort. Subconsciously he wraps his arms around himself as he continues the walk of shame. Once downstairs he pays for the bill at the front desk, not wanting to be in debt to the Alpha he is leaving behind. Never looking back he calls for a taxi cab.

On the ride home, he searches through his phone and sees eight miss calls from Haku and decides to return the Omega a call.

"What," Haku grumbles, his voice heavy with sleep and probably a hangover.

"Good morning to you too sunshine," Naruto replies dryly, head still pounding. As soon as he gets home he is going to take an aspirin and get some sleep.

"He lives!"

"Yes, I'm alive and well," He responds with a sigh.

"Fuck, what happened? You had me worried about you all night. Where'd you go?"

"I spent the night to a hotel with a guy I met last night," he tries to sound nonchalant about it.

"Was it that hot red-headed Alpha I saw you dancing with?" Haku inquires, sounding more awake.

"You guessed it."

"Oh my gosh, tell me everything," Haku squeals.

"There's nothing to tell, it was just a one-night stand," he states. The last thing he wants to think about was the events of last night, or at least what he can remember.

"But I wanna know," He insists. "Like what's his name? How good was he in the sack? Did he have a large you-know-what? Will you see hi-"

"-Drop it okay," he snaps, feeling agitated by the barrage of questions. He's anxious to get home and forget everything that happened in the last twelve hours.

"Look Naruto-kun, there is no reason for you to be ashamed, it was just sex," Haku states.

Too exhausted to deal with the Omega, he sighs, "Haku, I'll talk to you later." Quickly hanging up the phone, Naruto turns his attention to the window. The sky is light blue and the sun is shining in the early hours of the morning.

When he gets home, Kyuubi is waiting for him at the door to be fed. After adding food and water to the feline's empty dishes he quickly retires to the bedroom and slides beneath the covers letting the darkness envelop him.

 **A/N:** Hopefully, this chapter makes up for the long awaited update. I bet you guys weren't expecting Gaara to be in the mix. He'll be sticking around a while as a rival. To the hardcore SASUNARU fans, I promise that Sasuke will be in next chapter so don't kill me. Also, there will be more on Haru in the next chapter as well. I hope that you guys find the little Omega enjoyable to read about.

 **Addressing some reviews:** I had some reviewers that were really pissed with Sasuke for abandoning Naruto on their wedding day, but I promise that the reason(s) behind it will be revealed eventually...

 **My New Years Resolution:** Complete at least two or three fics this year. Wish me luck.

 **Drop a review please and thank you!**


End file.
